


For A First Meeting

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Coming In Pants, First Time, Getting Together, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: In hindsight, Tony should have realized that Winter was his soulmate, but he really just thought that he found Winter incredibly hot. It was an honest mistake.





	For A First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For something I meant to be just porn, this has an awful lot of plot.
> 
> For Kink bingo fill Coming In Pants

The first time Tony saw him, he thought he imagined it. He was beyond tired and crashing from all the caffeine he'd had in the last forty-eight hours, and no one that gorgeous went to MIT-- they were nerds for a reason, and that reason was that they weren't pretty enough to be in beauty pageants. The logical conclusion was that Tony dreamed him up. He was tall and broad, had long, dark hair and scruff on his face that Tony wanted to rub his cheek on, and he was _thick_. Muscles thick over his thighs and shoulders, and- okay, Tony was possibly drooling over him, but he'd wanked off to not as good versions of this man before, so to have one in living color even if it was a hallucination, well, it stuck with him.  
  
He did have a soulmate to consider-- marked by a red star on his left shoulder-- but they wouldn't mind. Worst case scenario was that they didn't like how he was lusting after someone else in their absence, but he doubted he'd meet them soon enough for this to be an issue. Also they were _his soulmate_. The chances of them caring about something like that were, in his opinion, very slight. With that in mind, he kept an eye out for the man.  
  
It took a couple days to see him again, and it was when he was getting coffee from a stand in the park. He puzzled over it for a second, then said fuck it. Opportunities like this didn't come twice in a lifetime, so Tony walked up to him with an ever so smooth opening of, "Are you real? Cause I thought I saw you the other day, but that also might have been the lack of coffee in me, so I wanted to check."  
  
The man blinked at him, a little furrow appearing between his eyes when he frowned. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." He held out his coffee-less hand, shaking back the sleeve a little to get his hand all the way out-- it's not his fault that he stole Rhodey's hoodie and that Rhodey was so much bigger than him. Personally, he liked swimming in his clothes, and he really hoped that this guy stuck around because he wanted to grab some of his clothes to be small in. "I'm Tony."  
  
He looked at Tony's outstretched hand, then hesitantly took it, touch gentle and cautious.  
  
"This is the part where you tell me your name," Tony prompted when he let go of Tony's hand without saying anything.  
  
"...Winter."  
  
"Well Winter, can I buy you a coffee?"  
  
"Why?" He wasn't being rude, he was just honestly curious. He was _adorable_. Tony wanted to bundle him up in a blanket and bring him home with him; he was like a life size, human shaped teddy bear.  
  
"Because you're gorgeous and I want to get to know you, if you're not busy right now. Or if you are busy maybe we could get together later."  
  
Winter thought about it, then glanced around them, clearly looking for someone. Tony had no idea if Winter found them or not, but he said, "I'm not busy," and that was the part Tony needed to hear.  
  
"Do you want a coffee?"  
  
He nodded, but like he was unsure if he actually liked coffee.  
  
Tony ordered him a coffee and presented it to him with a flourish. "There's sugar on the cart if you want it, but I didn't add anything."  
  
Winter took a sip. Took another sip. Then drowned his coffee in sugar and sipped it again, this time nodding in approval.  
  
Tony hid his smile by taking a drink of his own coffee. He felt impossibly fond of this big muscled guy that acted like a confused little puppy. "So what are you doing here? Going to college?" He looked a little old for it, but hey it's never too late, right? More power to him. Not that Tony actually believed that of course. As when he’d first seen him, he thought that he was far too handsome to go here.  
  
He shook his head. "Security detail." Ah, that sort of explained why he’d been looking around earlier, though he clearly hadn’t been on the job at that time if he was up and leaving with Tony.  
  
Tony made a face. "No offense but that sounds boring. I mean it makes sense given that you're all," he motioned to Winter's body, "like that, but is that really what you want to be doing?"  
  
Winter just blinked at him. "No. What do you do? College?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you like that."  
  
"Yes," Tony said, a touch defensively. "I'm actually learning shit here, I never thought that would happen. I'm working on my second doctorate," he told Winter, wanting to impress him since the simple act of going to college (at MIT) was nothing good in his eyes, apparently.  
  
Winter eyed him. "Aren't you too young for that?"  
  
"I'm eighteen."  
  
"Isn't that too young?"  
  
"Well I'm doing it, so obviously not," Tony said with a smirk.  
  
Winter snorted, shaking his head. "You can't convince me that's normal now."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Oh?" Winter raised an eyebrow at him, teasing not doubtful like Tony was used to, even after his first doctorate and three graduate degrees. Even Howard, for all Tony knew he was proud, seemed like he was waiting for more from Tony, but fuck if he knew what it was Howard wanted.  
  
"Don't you know, gorgeous?" Tony leaned in and whispered like he was telling a secret. "I'm very smart."  
  
"You talked to me."  
  
Tony blinked, thrown by the change in topic. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"That wasn't very smart."  
  
"Oh? Going to kidnap me, are you?"  
  
"No." Winter tilted his head, pinning Tony with a serious look. "But I could, and who would stop me? If you'd talked to somebody else, they could have hurt you. You need to be more careful."  
  
"I don't think I do," Tony argued. "After all, I talked to you, and not somebody else, and you're not hurting me." He never trusted this quickly, but he knew-- he _knew_ \-- that Winter would never hurt him.  
  
Winter frowned at him. "Do you always miss the point on purpose?"  
  
"Hmm." Tony chugged some coffee, now that it was hot and not scalding. "I don't think so." He shrugged carelessly. "You'd have to ask other people I talk to. In my opinion though, they're all idiots, so you shouldn't take everything they say to heart."  
  
Winter grunted and drank some of his own coffee. "You're Stark, aren't you?"  
  
"The one and only," he said with a grin. "Well, technically there are two of us Stark's, but Howard doesn't count-- I'm much more dashing than he is."  
  
"You are," Winter agreed immediately.  
  
Tony beamed at him, but Winter glared. Tony didn't care because that seemed more like his default expression than any actual anger with Tony, and he knew well enough to discern the difference by now. He was content to sit here and smile at Winter all day long, but his phone started ringing. He picked it out of his pocket, intent on rejecting the call but pulling up short when he saw it was Rhodey. Shit, he was supposed to meet him, but as soon as he'd seen Winter he had completely forgotten. He turned to Winter apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go, I was supposed to meet someone. Probably ten minutes ago if the pattern holds." He answered the call. "Hey honeybear, I got distracted. I'm sorry, I'll be right there." He didn't notice Winter's slight frown at the nickname.  
  
"Actually I need to cancel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Rhodey let out a long breath. "It's just- Carol came back into town, and I don't know the next time I'll see her, you know?"  
  
Tony blinked in surprise. It was rare that things worked out so perfectly, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yeah, it's not a problem. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry again. See you in class on Monday?"  
  
"Yep. Bye."  
  
"Bye." They both hung up, and Tony slid his phone back into the hoodie pocket. He turned to Winter with a bright smile. "Turns out my schedule is wide open. You want to go back to my apartment though? It's less chilly."  
  
"It's not cold out," Winter said, despite the fact that he was wearing both gloves and a coat. He stared at Tony again, assessing. "You have no self preservation."  
  
"Well," Tony tilted his head back, finishing off the remains of his coffee, "call me crazy, but I don't think you have it in you to hurt me. You're just a big teddy bear."  
  
"Crazy."  
  
Tony blinked, then laughed so hard tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes. If anybody else talked to him the way Winter did, he would have worried about his safety, probably taken more crowded paths home and dawdled just to make sure he wasn't being followed, but everything in him was saying that Winter could be trusted. He just wanted to take him home and do wicked things to him, but also keep him around afterwards to cuddle-- he looked so warm, and also like Tony could lay on top of him no problem. That was the kind of world he wanted to live in. Sex and cuddling, soulmate who? No offense to his soulmate, but he couldn't believe that they'd be better than this. Strangely enough, the thought didn't make him feel a slight pang of guilt like it usually did when he thought about other people’s extremely good looks. "That's not a no."  
  
Winter thumbed the top of lid as he tried to reason with himself for why he shouldn't go. "No," he finally said, "it's not."  
  
"Great! Come on, time's wasting."  
  
"It's been two seconds."  
  
"Yes, two seconds that we could have been alone together, my god Winter if you keep saying things like that I'm going to start to think that you don't like me."  
  
"Of course I do," he said. He said it so plainly. The sky is blue, chocolate is the best of the neapolitan flavors, and he likes Tony.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" 

* * *

When they got back to Tony's apartment, he tried-- and failed-- to hide a yawn. Apparently the coffee wasn't enough to make up for two hours of sleep.  
  
Winter narrowed his eyes and said, "You're going to bed."  
  
"That's awfully forward of you, not that I'm complaining." Winter's expression didn't change. "Aw come on, you just got here. Besides, I don't want to be a boring host, I've got a reputation to uphold." A reputation that had absolutely nothing to do with not kicking people out of his home, but Winter didn't need to know that and he probably didn't already know it since he hadn't recognized Tony right away.  
  
"Hm." Okay maybe he did know it. Or maybe he really was that discerning, it was hard to say.  
  
"Come on," Tony said, definitely whining even though that wasn't the impression he had wanted to make. "If you leave now, I'm never going to see you again, right?"  
  
Winter didn't say anything, but there was a shifty look to him that said Tony was right.  
  
"See? Just stay, it's not that big of a deal, I can sleep later."  
  
"You won't."  
  
That was true, but how did he know that? And it wasn't just guessing, he seemed very certain that he was right. "Oh? Know that for certain do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This... was unprecedented. Tony loved it. He cracked a smile. "Then what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Both of us?" Winter nodded. "Alright, I'm good with that." He half-planned to take Winter to his bedroom, but Winter sat on the couch and unlaced his shoes before kicking them off, looking at Tony expectantly.  
  
Tony gave a mental shrug before joining him, toeing off his own shoes because they were slip ons (and also because he didn't care about them enough to take them off properly). Winter laid down and waited for Tony to join him, tugging on his arm ever so gently when he looked unsure of what to do. It put Tony in the position he had briefly dreamed about, laying on top of Winter with his legs between Winter's thighs and his head over his heart. Winter grabbed his hips to adjust him, then rested his arms on Tony's back. He didn't know how a person who was technically a stranger made him feel safe and warm in a way beyond the physical, but here he was, drifting asleep to the sound of Winter's heartbeat.  
  
When he woke up, it was nice and slow, drifting awake instead of jolting to an alarm or someone (Rhodey) shaking him awake so he didn't miss class. He hummed, shifting on top of Winter, and it was a supremely nice surprise that he was still there. Tony had half-thought he would wait until Tony was out of it to leave, but that was the cynical part of his mind, the part that didn't want to admit that he wanted to keep Winter, and that Winter might let him.  
  
He was hard, and that wasn't really a surprise; he'd slept on top of a gorgeous man and he was eighteen for god's sake. The surprise, however, was that Winter was hard as well, the bulge in his pants pressed against Tony's stomach. He looked up at him, and the cynical part of him was surprised that Winter wasn't doing anything about it. He was awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling and arms still around him, and he had to have known that Tony was awake because of his wiggling, but he wasn't making any move to do anything about the situation. "How'd you sleep?" Tony asked, voice rough from sleep. He cleared his throat, still staring up at him.  
  
"Good." Winter lifted one of his arms from Tony's back to his face to brush away some of the hair out of his eyes. "You should sleep more."  
  
Tony gave a content yawn, bringing his arms up to cross them on Winter's chest and prop himself up a little. "Stick around and I just might. There's some good motivation to go to bed if you're in it."  
  
Winter cupped his cheek, but the feel of his hand was wrong. Tony frowned, catching his wrist and looking at the glove he was still wearing.  
  
"What are you still doing with these?" And his coat for that matter. "You must be burning up." Without anymore warning, Tony grabbed the fingers of the glove and pulled it off. Then he froze. Instead of skin and knuckles, it was a gleaming silvery metal with side to side plates, making up his entire hand and the glimpse of his wrist that Tony could see. Beneath him, Winter was still, grey eyes watching him closely for a reaction. With the contrast of his hand, the color of his eyes seemed deeper, more full.  
  
Tentatively, he touched his wrist again, this time giving it a little squeeze to test the rigidity. It had no give, so he certainly would have found out something was off soon. "How far up does it go?"  
  
Winter didn't answer, but he tilted his arm just so, inviting Tony to feel for himself. It was difficult to tell through the coat what with the extra padding it gave, but it felt like it went all the way up to his shoulder.  
  
"Prosthetic?"  
  
Winter nodded.  
  
"Cool." Tony brought Winter's hand up to cup his cheek. "Can you feel anything?"  
  
"Some."  
  
Tony turned his head and kissed his palm, keeping an eye on Winter to see if he was uncomfortable.  
  
His gaze was riveted on Tony, and when Tony kissed his hand, he shivered. Tony could feel it down to his bones because he was still on top of him, and he kissed his hand again, waiting for Winter to make a move. "Tony." His voice was deep, made deeper from the nap they'd taken, and Tony wanted to listen to it all day.  
  
Tony licked his lips, and he felt a thrill when Winter's eyes dropped to watch. He might have been hard because of a dream he'd had, but this... this was all Tony. Winter trailed his hand off Tony's cheek and down his neck, curling around his shoulder blade. "I feel like I know you."  
  
"I do too," Tony said quietly. Something about this moment felt fragile, a border you had to talk under or risk breaking.  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"No." He brought himself closer to Winter's face, so they were more lined up. Winter could feel Tony's interest now, as clear as Tony could feel his. "I'd remember you."  
  
They leaned towards each other at the same, lips meeting softly. They kissed again, just as soft and chaste as the first time, but Tony curled his fingers into Winter's shirt as he kissed him with his mouth open in invitation, shuddering when Winter's tongue edged at his lip. Tony whined and immediately flushed, embarrassed by his reaction, but from the way Winter's cock twitched, it was clear he didn't mind. Braver now, Winter took control of the kiss, licking his way into Tony's mouth and drawing it out like he wanted to memorize everything about this.  
  
Tony was flush with need, and he couldn’t help himself from pressing his hips down to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned against Winter, making him pull away. For a moment, Tony was worried he'd done something wrong, that maybe this was supposed to be kissing and nothing more. But when he looked at Winter, it was clear he was waiting for something from Tony. Permission maybe? A sign that he'd meant to do that and it hadn't been an accident? Hoping that he wasn't about to make a mistake, Tony rolled his hips. Winter was a hard person to read, but Tony had to believe that if he didn't like it, he'd stop him. He did it again, and this time Winter's hips lifted to meet his.  
  
He pulled Tony into a toe-curling kiss, while they moved together, and he slid his hands lower, making sure he was putting pressure down so Tony could feel it happen. He felt warm all over, heat pooling in his groin-- and for everywhere else, he had Winter touching him. From head to toe, he was surrounded by Winter, laying in between his thighs and loving every second of it. When the tips of his fingers reached the top of Tony's jeans, he stopped his progress. At first Tony thought it was just so he could rip off his other glove, but then he put them back where they’d been and didn’t move further.  
  
Tony groaned, pulling away from Winter's mouth just long enough to say, "Touch me," before diving back in.  
  
Apparently that was all Winter needed, because in the next second he was gripping Tony's ass with both of his hands, using the position to move Tony more firmly against him as they ground together.  
  
For a while, Tony was content to kiss him and rub off idly, but urgency was growing in him, breaths no more than pants. At this point, he couldn't even attempt to kiss Winter back, just tried to keep from being messy. Winter must have known he was getting close though, because he moved away from his mouth, a little line of saliva stringing them together. Paying it no mind, he lowered his face to Tony's neck, biting and sucking when he found out that Tony liked it. There was a spot right at the hinge of his jaw that made him weak, and Winter knew it, sucking hard enough that it would surely leave a mark.  
  
Tony came with a garbled shout, spilling into his underwear. Winter rode him through it, with barely a grunt to show for his own orgasm. Winter pet the line of his spine while they both caught their breath, and for some reason, it occurred to Tony that Winter had never taken his coat off. "You know," Tony said, licking his lips and giving a little cough to try and get his voice back to normal, "if you were around, I promise I would spend much more time in bed."  
  
"I can't stay," Winter said, regret dripping from each word.  
  
Tony jerked back to stare at him. "What? Why?"  
  
"You'd be in danger." He tried to guide Tony to lay back down, but Tony resisted so he stopped.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Winter, I'm a Stark. I'm already in plenty of danger; at least this time it would be because of my decisions and not Howard's."  
  
Winter didn't look the least bit convinced. "It's too big of a risk."  
  
"I disagree. You felt it too, I know you did." Tony sat up-- still sitting on Winter because like hell he was going to move that far-- and scrambled for his shirt's sleeve, pulling up the left one to show the red star on his shoulder. "You have one too don't you? Or you did before you lost your arm, right?"  
  
He was staring, transfixed by the ink marking his skin. Wordlessly, he sat up and took his coat off, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. He was wearing long sleeves, so he pulled the neck of it down on the left side and raised his shoulder at the same time, showing off the top of a very familiar mark. Tony didn't need to study it to know it was the exact same size as the one on his shoulder. The one on him appeared bigger since his body was smaller than Winter's, but it was the same. Tony slid his hand under the shirt and covered the mark with his hand.  
  
"Do you know what it means, that we both have this mark?"  
  
Winter shook his head. He never once took his eyes off Tony's shoulder, lifting his right hand to thumb over the design.  
  
"It means we're soulmates." Tony's throat worked as his mind provided him with reasons why Winter wouldn't know what soulmates were. He hadn't thought of it before, too transfixed by the way he looked, the allure Tony had felt that he now realized was nowhere near natural. It was soulmates calling to each other, and nothing else. "Do you know what soulmates are?"  
  
Winter hesitated, then shook his head again.  
  
"'Two halves of a whole'," Tony quoted. "We're- one being in two bodies; we're meant for each other. We're meant to stay together, to look after the other and keep them safe."  
  
"I can't stay," Winter whispered, but it looked like he would rather die than be pulled away from Tony right now.  
  
Tony blamed the sudden rise of tears on a fresh soulmate bond. "But we're supposed to stay together. We don't- this isn't a hook up with someone you like and then leave, we were made for each other."  
  
"To keep each other safe. I'm meant to keep you safe."  
  
"Yes, exactly. You have to stay and keep me safe," he said, relieved that he found something Winter could relate to, but he was shaking his head.  
  
"I can't keep you safe if I stay. They'll hurt you."  
  
"Who's 'they'? Why would they hurt me, why would they even care?"  
  
Winter shook his head again. "It's not safe." He finally tore his gaze away from Tony's soulmark, putting a hand on the back of his neck and bringing him down so he could kiss his forehead. Gently, he moved Tony off his lap and turned, grabbing his shoes and shoving them on. As he was redoing the laces, Tony reached in the pocket of the hoodie for his phone, only it had slid out. He went hunting for it in the folds of the couch, emerging victorious before Winter got to the second shoe.  
  
The come in his boxers was starting to cool, leaving a distinctly unpleasant sensation, but he ignored it, calling Howard and putting it on speaker.  
  
Winter shot him a confused if somewhat alarmed look as he bent over to grab his coat.  
  
"Nope nope nope, you're not going anywhere," Tony said, climbing onto his back and linking his arms around Winter's neck.  
  
Howard's "Hello?" came in before Tony was finished speaking. "Tony? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything's just peachy Howard. I need you to do me a favor."  
  
Howard sighed. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing bad, believe it or not. This is actually a good thing, and a very small favor all things considered."  
  
"Okay," he said slowly, sounding more than a little worried, which was fair. The last time Tony had asked him for a favor and claimed it was small, the lab had been blown up and Tony had been the one blamed, so it was up to him to pay for the damages-- never mind that Richards, the idiot, was the one with a penchant for blowing up work spaces, and Tony himself was thoroughly innocent of such crimes, particularly that one. He didn’t bother arguing though, since everyone was convinced it was him.  
  
"I met my soulmate, and I need you to convince him to stay. You're on speakerphone by the way. Winter honey, say hi." Winter did not say hello, just looked bewildered, like he couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Uh, Tony, I don't think I can convince him to stay if you can't."  
  
"Hm? Oh, no, not that-- I'm wonderful. He has it in his stupid gorgeous head that him staying will put me in danger, so I need you to convince him that all is well in the Stark family security."  
  
"You'd be safer if you weren't down in Boston," Howard grumbled.  
  
"Dad. Not helping. I need you to help. What is it you say to all the new hires? Be a team player? I need you to be a team player right now." As he was saying all that, Winter decided to stand up, leaving Tony hanging on like this was an unplanned piggy back ride. Tony didn't care, he just hooked his leg over Winter's crooked arm and tightened his arms, and Winter slumped slightly before sitting back down, resigned-- for the moment-- that he wasn't going anywhere. Although, with all those muscles, Tony didn't doubt that Winter could get him off if he really wanted to.  
  
Howard sighed, which was just rude. Tony was helping keep him on track. "What's the guy's name?"  
  
"Winter."  
  
"His name is Winter?"  
  
"There are people out there with the name 'apple', Howard, this is not the worst name he could have. Besides, he's all cuddly like a bear, and people think about bears in winter."  
  
"Ugh, okay I’ll do it, just… stop that train of thought. Winter? I know there isn't a visible security detail, but I assure you that Tony is protected. You don't know me, but I wouldn't have let him go to college by himself without making sure he would be safe."  
  
"I don't think he believes you," Tony said, but Winter did appear to be thinking things over.  
  
"Well fuck Tony, I don't know what else you want."  
  
"Howard Stark," Winter said suddenly.  
  
"Uh, yeah Winter. I'm Tony Stark, he's Howard and my father, therefore..."  
  
"SSR now Shield, Project Rebirth, and Project Resurrection."  
  
The phone was silent for a moment. "How did you know about that?" Howard asked, voice serious. Tony was wondering about that himself. The only reason he knew about those things is because he'd hacked into Shield's network; Howard didn't even know that he knew. Even then, Project Resurrection was so redacted that he didn’t know what it was about.  
  
"It was in the file."  
  
"What file?" Tony asked.  
  
"Hydra."  
  
Tony froze, and although Howard wasn't in the room, Tony knew that he'd frozen in place too.  
  
"Hydra's dead," Howard said. Tony knew he thought differently though.  
  
"Winter?" Tony prodded quietly. He moved off of him, switching from his 'you can't get rid of me' hold to just sitting beside him. Very close, of course, with their thighs pressed together, but he didn't feel like he had to force Winter to stay anymore.  
  
"They're alive. That's why I can't stay."  
  
"Do you know where any of them are?" Howard was quick to ask. "If you want to stay with Tony but you can't because of Hydra, the smart thing to do is tell me so Shield can take care of them. We'll go after them, up Tony's security, and then you can stay. Right?"  
  
Winter didn't know what to do. His hands didn't shake no matter what he was doing or how he was feeling, but now would have been a good time to start. "They'll kill you," he whispered.  
  
"They can certainly try," Howard said, "but they won't succeed. Listen, I'll come down there so we can figure this out, okay? Don't go anywhere, just stay where you are." He paused. "Wait, Tony are you at your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, then stay where you are, I'm flying down right now. Don't go anywhere okay?"  
  
Winter nodded, so Tony said, "Okay. See you soon," and he hung up. "Well. That was exciting."  
  
"They could hurt you," he said quietly, unsure with his decision.  
  
"I can take care of myself. And besides, they'd have to get through you first, I'm guessing."  
  
Winter nodded again, hand grabbing Tony's and squeezing.  
  
Tony rested his head on Winter's shoulder, wondering how best to pitch this idea. Eh, fuck it. They were soulmates for a reason, and suggesting something indelicately wasn't going to magically change that. "I don't know about you, but my boxers are a crusty mess. I'm going to take a shower and change, you want to join?"  
  
"I don't have other clothes."  
  
"I know. I have some that might fit you. They'll be tight, but that's where the fun is right?" Tony said, using the hand that wasn't already touching Winter to snake towards his inner thigh.

After they got out of the shower, had a set of orgasms, and got dressed, Tony could confirm that Winter in that tight of clothes was _definitely_ where the fun was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
